Oleo
Oleo is the eighteen-year-old fairy of theatre. She is a princess from the planet Aulaeum, where until she was seventeen she lived in harmony with her mother and father, the king and queen, and her little sister Revue. History Oleo was born in Wings Castle, the heir apparent and crown princess of the kingdom of Aulaeum . Five years later, her mother gave birth to a younger sister, Revue. The two girls lived well for eleven years after that. When Oleo was sixteen, her parents hired a governess for her to teach her magic, politics, acting, and royal behavior. This was a realm-wide tradition, that no princess from Aulaeum attend Alfea College because of the secret magics that could only be learned on this planet. With her governess, Oleo excelled. She gained her magicform easily, and when she conquered her secret stage fright in front of all of the realm's nobles, she got her Charmix. About a year later, the nearby realm of Melody attacked Aulaeum, intent on learning it's hidden secrets to performance magic. Oleo was not directly involved in the war, but when her parents went mysteriously missing, she was thrust into the position of warrior princess, acting queen, and mascot for the people of Aulaeum. The realm fought well, but not good enough, and eventually came to a final battle. When one soldier was about to execute Revue, Oleo rescued her, earning the Enchantix form and protecting the only member of the royal family besides herself that was left. However, she refused to use her Enchantix form for a long time because only five minutes after rescuing Revue, the girl died at the hands of another soldier. Soon after her surrender, she went to Alfea. Relationships with the Winx Club Bloom Oleo thinks of Bloom as a rival, but is friendly to her when the girls aren't in pressured situations. Stella Stella and Oleo get along well, mainly because of their shared love of style, fashion, shopping, and light. Flora, Layla, Tecna Flora, Tecna, Layla and Oleo don't have much of a relationship Musa Oleo hates Musa with a burning passion, as Musa is a princess of the country that took over her own realm. Musa was also watching when Revue was killed, and as she too had her Enchantix form, Oloe tends to partially blame Musa for her sister's death, even when Musa tried to save her. Roxy Oleo and Roxy have not met. Transformations Civilian Oleo's civilian hair is short and blonde with bangs. She wears red glasses and silver hoop earrings. Her outfit is a red skirt and shirt set with a blue smilie on the shirt, and a matching smilie belt. Her shoes are blue lace-up boots, and she has black leggings on with a black bracelet on her leg. Magic Form A red knit sweater and knee-length skirt with golden wings. Charmix Oleo uses her Winx outfit in Charmix form, but with the additions of a star-shaped pin with a topaz-like gem in the center, and a red duffel bag. Enchantix Oleo's Enchantix is the most prominent of any of her transformations so far. Her hair is split three ways- one way hanging down normally, and then one ponytail on either side of her head, in a way that looks similar to Stella's Enchantix form. She also has a small heart-shaped barrette holding her bangs back. Oleo's eyes are covered with a red mask, and her dress is a connected skirt and tube top with three shades of red that are in stripes. Her sleeves are separated from the dress, and are black, and she wears a red bangle bracelet on each wrist. Her wings are silver with swirls and dots of white and red, and her fingernails are painted the color of blood.